Bearverly
Bearverly is the tenth girl unlocked in the game. She is unlocked after having level 17 at the Partying (Funny) hobby. You encounter her by crushing her fragile maiden heart with an inappropriate bear joke. At the Lover Level, she transforms to a human. Dialogue List First Meeting # One night, while you're out partying with friends and enemies, you decide to spice things up with your favorite bear joke... # ...not noticing the beautiful bear lady in the corner of the room. # Ribs - CRUSHED! # It appears that you have offended her delicate bear feelings. Perhaps you should try to smooth things over, once you regain consciousness. Adversary * BEARVERLY THINK YOU STINK! Sorry * YOU SEND BEARVERLY ON FEEL TRIP! NO PERMISSION SLIP! * STICKS AND STONES MAY BREAK YOUR BONES BUT BEAR ARMS ALSO DO THIS! * YOU KISS BEAR MOTHER WITH THAT FACE HOLE??? Poking * DO NOT PET BEARS! YOU ARE POOR SURVIVALIST! Upgrade to Nuisance # BEARVERLY CAN SEE YOU ARE SORRY! BEARVERLY'S MOMMA RAISE HER RIGHT! SHE BELIEVE IN FORGIVENESS! Yes # REMEMBER - THOUGH BEARS ARMS MAY BE USED IN LIEU OF CONVERSATION, WORDS WILL ALWAYS RETAIN THEIR POWER! Nuisance * BEARS HAVE STRONG NOSES! WE ALWAYS KNOW WHO DEALT IT! Sorry * WORDS WERE LIKE BEAR MACE IN BEARVERLY'S FACE! HURTING, EVEN IF APPROPRIATE FOR SITUATION! * BEARVERLY'S FEELINGS DELICATE! LIKE BEAUTIFUL FLOWER! * BEARVERLY EXHAUSTED FROM UGLY CRYING! * BEARVERLY STRUGGLE TO OVERCOME BEAR STEREOTYPES! NOT EVEN POWDER NOSE IN FOREST! * YOU ALMOST RIP OPEN HEART LIKE BEARVERLY RIPS OPEN STUMPS AND ROTTEN LOGS! Upgrade to Frenemy # BEARVERLY APPRECIATE YOUR EFFORTS! HER HEART NOT MADE OF STONE! IT MADE OF BEAR GOLD! Cool # BEARVERLY NO LONGER FEEL LIKE MAULING YOU! IS LARGE IMPROVEMENT! Frenemy * BEARVERLY IS OMNIVORE! WILL EAT ANYTHING BUT GLUTEN! Gift * I EAT THIS NOW! Upgrade to Acquaintances # BEARVERLY NOTICE YOU AROUND. LIKE BUZZING BEE WHEN BEARVERLY EAT HONEY AND LARVA. IS COINCIDENCE? Maybe? # BEARVERLY IS FINE WITH THIS. JUST DON'T MAKE TOO MUCH NOISE. BEARVERLY IS EASILY SPOOKED! Acquaintances *BEARVERLY THINKING ABOUT GETTING PERM! Upgrade to Friendzoned #YOU ARE FRIENDLY! LIKE FOOLISH TOURIST! BUT BEARVERLY DOES NOT FEEL LIKE GNAWING ON YOUR LEG. FRIENDS? OK #YAY! BEARVERLY HAS MADE NEW FRIEND! OH RAPTURE! Friendzoned Chat *I NEVER WENT OVER MOUNTAIN! COMMON MISCONCEPTION! *BEARVERLY LIKES TENDERNESS! SHE WANT TO BE WOOED! *UNCLE IS FAMOUS FIRE FIGHTER! YOU MAY HAVE HEARD OF HIM! HIS NAME IS FRANK THE FIRE HATER! *ENGLISH IS SECOND LANGUAGE! BEARVERLY ALSO SPEAKS TITMOUSE! *BEARVERLY RESPECT ANIMAL DOCTORS! ONE TOOK THORN FROM PAW! *BEARVERLY HATE BAD FUR DAYS! HAVE DESTROYED NINE CURLING IRONS THIS WEEK! Poke *HAHAHA! YOU HAVE TICKLED BEARVERLY! Gift *SO CUTE! BEARVERLY WILL STORE IN CAVE! Upgrade to Awkward Besties #BEARVERLY LIKES SMELL OF YOU! CAN BEARVERLY SMELL YOU MORE OFTEN? OK #ALWAYS BEST TO ASK PERMISSION! Awkward Besties *BEARVERLY ALWAYS WALKS AROUND BEAR FOOT. HAHAHA! Flirt *BEARVERLY ENJOYS DATES! MOAR!!! *BEARVERLY HAS MANY QUALITIES GOOD FOR MATE! STRONG CRUSHING JAWS! SENSIBLE FINANCIAL INVESTMENTS! *GIRL BEARS USUALLY ATTACK SUITORS TO SHOW THEY MEAN BUSINESS. BUT I WILL STICK TO SAUCY TEXTS! *BEARVERLY DO SOMETHING DIFFERENT WITH MAKEUP! DID YOU NOTICE?! *YOU ARE SWEETER THAN HONEY! *BEARVERLYYY THINKING ABOUT SETTLING DOWN. AM ALREADY 28 YEARS OLD. MIDDLE AGED! *BEARVERLY CANNOT BEAR TO BE WITHOUT YOU! HAHAHA! PUNS ARE ALWAYS FUNNY! *YOU WOULD MAKE A GOOD BEAR IF YOU WERE 6 FEET TALLER AND A BEAR! Gift * WOWZERS! BEARVERLY'S HEART IS FILLED WITH HAPPY! Upgrade to Crush #YOU MAKE BEARVERLY FEEL SHY! LIKE PRETTY BUNNY IN LITTLE BURROW. DO YOU FEEL LIKE BUNNY TOO? Sure #BEARVERLY IS HAPPY! SHE WANTS TO ROLL IN GRASS AND OTHER SMELLS! Crush * BEARVERLY WANT TO BE TREATED LIKE PRETTY PRINCESS! Poke * BEARVERLY LIKE! FEEL FREE TO BITE! Gift *BEARVERLY SO HUMBLED! AM SPEECHLESS! Upgrade to Sweetheart #BEARVERLY HAS MANY BEAR HUGS TO GIVE! TAKE EXTRAS FOR LATER! OK #BEARVERLY TRY NOT TO BREAK FRAGILE MARSHMALLOW BONES! REMIND HER YOU ARE NOT BEAR! Sweetheart *BEARS ARE MOST LOYAL ANIMAL! Flirt *WHY IS WINNIE CALLED POOH? POO COMES FROM BUTTS! HE IS CRAP BEAR! *BEARVERLY NO LONGER PLAY HARD TO GET! *BEARVERLY IS AFRAID OF SAYING "LOVE"! IS STRONG WORD! BUTTERFLIES! *YOU FILL BEARVERLY WITH ANTICI... *...PATION! *"BEARVERLY LIKES YOU MORE THAN DUMPSTERS WITH POOR LOCKING MECHANISMS!" *BEARVERLY LOVES YOU! *BEARVERLY ALWAYS WANTED TO BE BEAUTIFUL BEAR WOMAN HYBRID! BEST OF BOTH WORLDS! *BEARVERLY FORGET SHE WAS TRANSFORMED BEARMAZONIAN WARRIOR! SILLY BEARVERLY! *YAY! BEARVERLY LIKE WHEN YOU TALK TO HER! YOU MAKE HER FEEL LIKE BEAUTIFUL DANDELION! *BEARVERLY HAPPY YOU STILL DROP BY! SHE KNOWS YOU HAVE 16 JOBS! *BEARVERLY BRING TOOTHBRUSH TO YOUR PLACE! BIG COMMITMENT! *DRAW ME LIKE ONE OF YOUR FRENCH BEARS! *BEARVERLY USED TO DATE POLAR BEAR! HE WAS COOL! *BEARVERLY ONCE WENT ON BLIND DATE WITH KOALA! WENT BADLY! KOALAS ARE FRAGILE! Gift * YOU ARE THOUGHTFUL! IT IS A GOOD THING! Upgrade to Girlfriend #BEARVERLY WANTS ROMANCE! Sure #YAAY! BEARVERLY NEVER SO HAPPY BEFORE! Girlfriend *AM HOPELESS ROMANTIC! LOVE IS LIKE A SALMON LEAPING INTO MOUTH! *YAY! BEARVERLEY LIKE WHEN YOU TALK TO HER! YOU MAKE HER FEEL LIKE BEAUTIFUL DANDELION! *BEARVERLY HAPPY YOU STOP BY! SHE KNOWS YOU HAVE 16 JOBS! *WHY IS WINNIE CALLED POOH? POO COMES FROM BUTTS! HE IS CRAP BEAR! *BEARVERLY BRING TOOTHBRUSH TO YOUR PLACE! BIG COMMITMENT! *DRAW ME LIKE ONE OF YOUR FRENCH BEARS! *BEARVERLY ALWAYS WANTED TO BE BEAR WOMAN HYBRID! BEST OF BOTH WORLDS! *BERVERLY FORGET SHE WAS TRANSFORMED BEARMAZONIAN WARRIOR! SILLY BEARVERLY! *BEARVERLY USED TO DATE POLAR BEAR! HE WAS COOL! *BEARVERLY ONCE WENT ON BLIND DATE WITH KOALA! WENT BADLY! KOALAS ARE FRAGILE! *BEARVERLY NO LONGR PLAY HARD TO GET! BEARVERLY IS AFRAID OF SAYING "LOVE"! IS STRONG WORD! BUTTERFLIES! *YOU FILL BEARVERLY WITH ANTICI... *...PATION! *BEARVELY LIKES YOU MORE THAN DUMPSTERS WITH POOR LOCKING MECHANISMS! *BEARVERLY LOVES YOU! Upgrade to Lover #BEARVERLY WANTS TO NUZZLE YOU FOREVER! OK #THIS IS GREARTEST BEAR ROMANCE IN HISTORY! Lover *BEARVERLY NEEDS PEDICURE! SHE IS WORTH IT! *CLAW MARKS ARE FROM BATTLE! MORTAL COMBAT! *BEARVERELY WAS SNIFFING FLOWERS WHEN BEE STING HER NOSE! I HATE BEES! *PANDA BEARS ARE HAWT! SO EXOTIC! *BEARVERLY CHOO-CHOO-CHOOSES YOU! DAT CABOOSE! *YOU SWEEP BEARVERLY OFF HER FEET! IMPRESSIVE! AM 200 KG! Gift * School Uniform: '''TIME TO LEARN MY LESSONS! RECESS! * '''Bathing Suit: HAHAHA! STARFISH TICKLES BOOBY! * Diamond Ring: COME ON AND SLAM! AND WELCOME TO MY FAM! * Lingerie: '''SEXY BEAR FACES! DON'T CONFUSE FOR PERVY DISTANT RELATIVE! * '''Birthday Suit: '''BEARVERLY CONFUSED! BEWBS WERE BIGGER BEFORE! AND HAIRIER! YOU PREFER NEW BEWBS? *BEARVERLY GOT YOU SOMETHING TOO! BUT ATE IT! I'M SORRY! *BEARVERLY LIKES GIFTS! IS LIKE CHRISTMAS, BUT IT'S NOT! *BEARVERLY FLUSTERED! OVERWHELMED BY GENEROSITY! GOING TO BARF! **BAWLS FROM HAPPINESS!* '''Poke *YOU ARE AGGRESSIVE TICKLER! BEARVERLY LIKES THAT! NO TIMID TICKLERS ALLOWED! *HAHAHA! POKING SOFT GIRLY SKIN MAKES ME LAUGH! *HEEHEE! *SNORT*! OH NO! NOW YOU MAKE BEARVERLY SNORT! IS SIGN OF AGGRESSION! *'(Naked)' HOLY BARE BEAR! THAT FEELS DIFFERENT WITH SOFT NAKED SKIN! Date * BEARVERLY IS HAPPY! DESPITE RESTING BEAR FACE! * BEARVERLY ENJOYS MOVIES! * WOW! LET'S GO AGAIN SOON! * SO MUCH ROMANCE! IT IS LIKE BELLY FULL OF LARVAE! Sex Scene #There is scratching, and biting and clawing. Bearverly growls, then smushes your face between her breasts. Things are pure chaos until you finally pull the back of her hair and pin her down. "YES!" she cries as you mate with her. "OH YES! NEVER STOP!" #After, she smiles and her ear twitches. "IT HAS BEEN LONG TIME SINCE BEARVERLY LOOK LIKE THIS. AM SORRY IF YOU WERE HOPING FOR SEXY TIMES WITH OTHER FORM. THIS GAME NOT GO THERE." Dialogue About Ayano * BEARVERLY FIND BULLET ON FRONT STEP! SO SCARED! IS BEAR SEASON!? * HOLD ME! PROTECT ME FROM STAB WOUNDS! * WAHHH! BEARVERLY FIND BEAR TRAP OUTSIDE OF CAVE! IS HATE CRIME! * BEARVERLY IS TOO BEAUTIFUL TO DIE! * BEARVERLY MEET SCARY GIRL! SHE SMELLS LIKE BLOOD AND FLOWERS! * BEARVERLY HACKLES ARE UP! SOMETHING WICKED THIS WAY COMES! Requirement Table Trivia * The info bar that gives you status updates on relationships, Jobs, and Achievements is slightly inverted for Bearverly. ** Example: FRIENDZONED BY BEARVERLY! * In the old version, Bearverly was still in Bear Form when you reached Lover. * One of Adversary Sorry lines "STICKS AND STONES MAY BREAK YOUR BONES BUT BEAR ARMS ALSO DO THIS" refers to an old children's rhyme. * One of Bearverly's quote "WHY IS WINNIE CALLED POOH? POO COMES FROM BUTTS! HE IS CRAP BEAR!" refers to Winnie the Pooh. *Not only is she the only girl to have two voice actors, she is also the only one to have a male voice actor(By Sad Panda Developer, Cody Vague). *Bearverly references the opening line of Quad City DJ's song "Space Jam" when you give her the diamond ring Cameos and Appearance outside Crush Crush *Bearverly (In Bear form) attacking the player in Blush Blush (Volks Intro scene) Outfits SEIFUKU_girl_bearverly_likesyou.png|Uniform BIKINI_girl_bearverly_likesyou.png|Bathing suit WEDDING_girl_bearverly_likesyou.png|Wedding outfit XMAS_girl_bearverly_likesyou.png|Holiday outfit Memory Album Bearverly_1.png|Encounter Photo Bearverly 2.png|Friendship Photo Bearverly_3.png|Sweetheart Photo 684045890 preview ss (2016-04-01 at 12.03.09).jpg|Lover Photo Bearverly.png|Lover Photo(Human Version) Bearverly_Stroll.png|Moonlight Stroll Date Bearverly_Beach.png|Beach Date Bearverly_Sightseeing.png|Sightseeing Date Bearverly_Movie.png|Movie Date Bearverly Human Moonlight Stroll.jpg|Moonlight Stroll Date (Human Version) Bearverly Human Movie Theater.jpg|Movie Date (Human Version) Bearverly Human Sightseeing.jpg|Sightseeing Date (Human Version) Bearverly Human Beach.jpg|Beach Date (Human Version) Category:Girls Category:Character Category:Main Character